


Coming Clean

by cleo4u2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bath tubs are great, Blow Jobs, Bucky likes sex, Captain America: The First Avenger, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, He just wishes it was with steve, Jealous steve specifically, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Past James/Howard, Promiscuity, mention of voyeurism, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: Bucky steals time on a mission to take a bath. Little does he know Steve's found out about him and Howard and has something to say about it. Namely, that Bucky should have been with him this whole time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) for the quick, lovely beta and encouraging comments. This one was enabled by [kajmere,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajmere/profile) and [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/profile). Thanks for the inspiration

Bathing wasn’t exactly something a man could do regularly on the front. That was why, the first chance he had, Bucky had spent half a week’s pay on a hot bath. They were in the middle of nowhere, but the little town had been happy enough to see Allied troops. The brothel especially, and most of the Commandos were equally eager to spend the night, and their pay. Bucky, too, just not in the same way as Frenchie and Gabe, who had taken girls to their rooms. Not like Monty and Dum Dum, either, who were busy getting hammered in the parlor. No, Bucky wanted a bath: hot water, soap, and for someone to launder his gear.

The tub was a metal affair, long enough he could stretch out, and deep enough the water came up to his chest. As he relaxed into the hot water, letting the heat seep into his bones, Bucky closed his eyes and let the tension drain out of him. They were as safe as they were able to be here. He could let go for a moment and just enjoy himself. 

Then the door opened and Bucky started, but when he opened his eyes it was just Steve. Steve in his damned skin tight uniform and new, erection-inducing body. Thankfully the tub was deep enough that Bucky didn’t think Steve would see if he developed that particular problem.

“Heya, Stevie,” Bucky greeted.

All he got in return was a tight-lipped smile. His friend, now a Captain for Christ’s sake, was watching him with a look he’d never seen before. Somewhere between angry and nervous; an expression that put Bucky more on edge than Steve bursting in had alone. 

“What’s up?” Bucky asked carefully as Steve pulled off his gloves and tossed them aside. Come to think of it, when they’d arrived he hadn’t made plans like the others. He’d lingered, watching them humorlessly, the way he’d done since they’d left with their new orders from the SSR. 

For a moment, Bucky thought Steve had taken this opportunity to finally tell him what was eating at him. Instead, he situated himself behind the tub, looked down at Bucky, turned a vibrant shade of red, and covered Bucky's eyes with his hand. Unable to help himself, Bucky laughed, reaching up to tug at Steve’s wrist.

“Steve, what-?,” Bucky began, but his words were swallowed by a gasp as the hand not covering his eyes skimmed over his chest, slipped into the water, and continued down his belly. 

Jerking upright, Bucky’s hand tightened on Steve’s wrist as his muscles twitched, electrified by the touch. Steve just pulled his head back, keeping the hand over Bucky’s eyes immobile, holding him firmly against his new broad, muscular chest. The other hand didn’t stop, though, like Bucky was expecting. Impossibly, incredibly, it _kept going_ until it was wrapped around Bucky’s cock.

“Oh, Jesus, Stevie,” Bucky gasped, rapidly swelling in Steve’s fingers.

“Seems like you like it, Buck.”

Steve’s voice was rough and dark, deeper than Bucky had ever heard it, and free of any accusation of disgust. Slowly his hand stroked down, then back up, pausing at the tip as he ran his thumb over the slit. In response, Bucky’s heart tried to beat out of his chest, his lungs working overtime to bring him air. Every part of him felt alive, cradled between Steve’s hands and the hot water. He could feel every breath Steve let out, his body finding every point of sensation now that his sight had been taken.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, groping for the side of the tub and curling his fingers tight about it, and tighter about Steve’s wrist. “God, yeah. Not plannin’ on teasing me, are ya, Stevie? Gonna keep goin’, right?”

Steve chuckled, lips brushing Bucky’s ear and his entire body shuddered.

“When have I ever let you down?”

‘Never,’ would have been Bucky’s answer if he’d been capable of speech. He wasn’t, not when Steve squeezed him, stroked again, and this time didn’t stop. The pace wasn’t too fast, or too slow; Steve’s grip neither too soft, nor too strong. Bucky writhed, hips twitching helplessly into Steve’s fist on each upstroke as Steve twisted about the tip, creating delicious friction that made it impossible for Bucky to catch his breath. 

With the only sound in the room their labored breathing, the splash of water, and the occasional grunt Bucky couldn’t suppress, Steve took him apart with just his hand. It was the most incredible orgasm he’d had since he’d discovered masturbation, better than the first time he’d gotten fucked, and Steve had hardly done anything to him. It was over too soon; Bucky’s body shuddering as his balls tightened. Steve just held him, milked him for every drop of come, and then pressed a kiss to his temple. Like he was special, precious, and not the easiest lay on the continent.

When Steve didn’t let go of his head, released his cock only to trail his fingers up and down Bucky’s thighs, Bucky knew he was in trouble. He’d been in love with his best friend since they were kids, but this? Being held and petted was going to ruin him. Already his heart squeezed painfully at the thought that this would be over soon.

Licking his lips, Bucky tugged at the hand covering his eyes, and frowned when Steve didn’t so much as budge.

“You gonna explain what’s goin’ on?” Bucky asked slowly, spreading his legs for Steve’s hand as far as the tub would allow.

In his ear, Steve swallowed audibly, his fingers slipping lower toward Bucky’s unspoken offering.

“You never told me you liked fellas,” Steve said.

Bucky arched his back, shifting, and Steve’s fingers slid over his perineum, then even lower over his hole.

“Well, you know now,” Bucky pointed out, his voice breathless as Steve teased, fingers trailing around his rim over and over and over. The position had to be awkward, but Steve wasn’t complaining. Just kept teasing, rubbing little circles around his hole.

“That what you want?” Steve finally asked, his voice rough as sandpaper. “Want me to fuck you, Buck? Stretch you with my tongue, with my fingers, then push inside you? That what you want?”

The image swam up in the darkness behind Steve’s hand, him splayed out, Steve behind him, opening him up. Taking him apart with more than just his hands until Bucky was begging for it. It was what he dreamed about, alone in the dark; Steve fucking him, making him come without even touching his cock. 

Bucky’s hole twitched and Steve chuckled darkly, lips brushing over his jaw. 

“Yeah, you want it,” Steve said, “but what would Howard say?”

All at once, Bucky went cold. He ripped Steve’s hand from his eyes, twisting in the water and the hands holding him finally withdrew. Steve’s right arm was soaked to the elbow, but that wasn’t what caught his attention. It was the dark, burning jealousy in Steve’s eyes.

“You saw,” Bucky realized, the thought escaping from his mouth, desperation curling in his stomach. If Steve had seen, if he thought Bucky was hiding a relationship, the relationship Bucky actually wanted could slip right through his fingers. 

“I saw,” Steve’s eyes flicked down Bucky’s chest, his elbows now resting on the tub’s edge, “Didn’t know two men could.” Flushing, Steve cleared his throat and Bucky finally understood the reason he’d covered Bucky’s eyes. “Can, though, not that you told me. I should’ve...” Those eyes met his again, angry and accusing and still so jealous. “You shoulda told me. I shoulda had a shot.”

Catching the collar of Steve’s suit, Bucky yanked him forward hard enough Steve nearly toppled into the tub.

“He ain’t nothin’,” Bucky said. “Nothin’, you hear? You want me, Stevie, I’m yours. Always have been.”

Blue eyes widened with surprise.

“You’d choose me?” Steve asked, because he was always one for stupid questions.

“Ain’t a choice to be made.” Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand, yanking it down to his ass again. Gratifyingly, Steve grabbed hold, squeezing his cheek. “You comin’ in here like that was something outta a dream. I never wanted to be with anyone else.”

Steve’s other hand rose to his face, long fingers trailing down cheek, his jaw, until his thumb brushed over Bucky’s lips.

“Not about to share you, understand?”

Smirking - because that sounded goddamn perfect - Bucky wrapped his lips around Steve’s fingers. He sucked as he nodded and watched Steve’s eyes grow dark again. This time, with lust. 

Letting Steve’s fingers pop free, Bucky asked, “You watch the whole thing? Me and Howard? What he did to me?” The hand on his ass squeezed hard and Bucky inhaled sharply. “Did it get ya goin’? ”

Steve shut Bucky up by pushing his fingers back into his mouth. Moaning, Bucky sucked hard, then shuddered as Steve’s other hand slid between his cheeks. Shifting onto his knees, Bucky spread his legs and was rewarded by Steve’s fingers against his hole. One pressed hard, the digit pushing past his rim so it that it slid in to the first knuckle. Another moan left him, louder than the last, and his cock gave a very interested twitch.

“God, you’re fucking tight,” Steve said, wiggling the tip of the finger in Bucky’s ass. It burned sweetly, but Howard had plowed into him hard the night before - Jesus, while Steve _watched_ \- and he was still a little loose. Not enough he could take more than a finger, but enough that he could enjoy the hell out of Steve claiming both holes at once. Steve pushed into both slowly, up to the second knuckle, and Bucky let out a strangled moan.

“Fuck,” Steve swore.

Abruptly, both hands pulled from inside Bucky and he was being lifted from the tub. 

“Hey,” Bucky protested, because he _had_ paid for that, and Steve froze. Dangling from his hands, Bucky rolled his eyes. “Three things: I paid for this bath, I’m gonna enjoy it. You haven’t even kissed me yet, so you better believe I’m not gonna let you fuck me. We don’t have any slick, so there’s no way I can even fuck you right now.”

“O-oh,” Steve stuttered, lowering Bucky back into the tub and looking achingly, heartbreakingly disappointed. 

Bucky had never seen anything more adorable. Wrapping his hands around Steve’s as he tried to pull away, he kissed each knuckle and shook his head.

“So kiss me, punk,” Bucky said with no little exasperation.

Thankfully, Steve didn’t have to be told twice. Surging forward, he nearly fell into Bucky’s bath again as he mashed their lips together. It was the messiest, best kiss Bucky’d ever had. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing, and soon Steve was laughing too. Laughing and trading kisses, soaking Steve’s suit as they clung to each other.

When they broke apart, still giggling, Bucky tugged at Steve’s collar.

“All right, Cap, strip, hang this up to dry, and come ‘ere.” He gave Steve his best bedroom eyes. “Gonna show you what else I can do for ya.”

The entire effect was ruined as Steve clumsily scrambled to strip down and hang up his suit, and Bucky burst out laughing again. The eagerness was as adorable as his sad puppy eyes. The laughter died, however, as Steve turned around and Bucky saw him naked for the first time. Throat now dry as a bone, Bucky tried to swallow as he took in the sight of all those muscles and his long, hard, red cock standing out proudly from his groin. Pre-come beaded at the tip, making it glisten in the light, and it bobbed as Steve walked forwards. 

It was Bucky’s turn to scramble, getting to his knees and reaching for Steve's hip as he came closer.

“Jesus, you’re huge,” Bucky moaned, diving down to lick the drops threatening to fall from the tip of Steve’s cock. Gasping, Steve grabbed the back of his head and Bucky moaned again. “That’s it, Stevie. Gonna let you fuck my mouth now, all right?”

Steve didn’t answer, so Bucky looked up from his glorious cock to see him swallow. The nervousness had returned to his gaze, and Bucky frowned.

“What’s the matter?”

“I haven’t…” Steve started and Bucky could have kicked himself.

“It’s okay,” he reassured. “I’m gonna take care of you. Gonna make you feel so good. All you gotta do is enjoy it, okay?”

When he saw Steve nod, Bucky smirked again and slowly brought his lips back to Steve’s cock. Bucky wrapped his mouth around the tip as Steve’s eyes grew wide, and he swallowed hard. Hesitantly, he ran his hand through Bucky’s hair, and Bucky hummed his approval. Thrusting forward with a gasp, Steve pushed further into Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky pushed himself further down on Steve’s cock. When the head hit the back of his throat, he swallowed and Steve groaned, apparently a vocal lover, given the chance. Bucky didn’t mind, they were in a whorehouse and people expected those kinds of noises. 

Pulling off, Bucky took a breath through his nose and dove back down. He let his tongue go to work, lashing the underside of Steve’s cock. Steve’s other hand joined the first in Bucky’s hair, both now tangling the strands between his fingers, and Bucky hummed again. The vibrations had Steve thrusting again back down Bucky’s throat so that his lips brushed the root of Steve’s shaft. 

Leaning his hands on Steve’s hips, Bucky pulled off again, and Steve caught on to the rhythm. He pulled out so Bucky could breathe and thrust in again, holding his head and the back of his neck, doing the work for Bucky. Now, all he had to concentrate on was licking, sucking, and humming as Steve fucked his mouth, slid into his throat where he could swallow about him. Steve’s eyes slid closed, but he didn’t speed up, kept up the exact pace. It was a shock, watching Steve bite his lip as pleasure washed over him, but hold back, waiting for Bucky to breathe every time. He’d never experienced this before - a treat Bucky was more than happy to share with him - yet he had realized Bucky had limited time to catch his breath. The care Steve was taking with him only made Bucky work harder, wanting Steve to enjoy this as much as possible. Perhaps that was why Steve came so fast, but Bucky doubted it. 

As his cock swelled in Bucky’s throat, Steve let Bucky pull back so his come spilled into Bucky’s mouth. Steve groaned loudly. Bucky swallowed every drop, covering the shaft not in his mouth with his hand and stroking until Steve finally began to grow soft. Leaning back, he looked up at Steve who stood on wobbly legs and stared back with his heart in his eyes.

Clearing his throat, Bucky had to look away, sliding back in the tub and motioning for Steve to get in.

“Come on, ya big lug. Clean up with me.”

Steve obeyed, to an extent, climbing into the tub as water splashed onto the floor. Instead of getting clean, he yanked Bucky into his arms and kissed him hard. Heedless of the come Bucky had just swallowed, Steve kissed him for all he was worth. Bucky clung to his biceps, whimpering as Steve’s tongue swept into his mouth, tasting them both, twining with his own tongue, and leaving him tingling and breathless.

When he pulled back, resting their foreheads together, Bucky found he was trembling.

Chuckling, Steve said, “You’ve clearly done that before,” and Bucky felt his stomach clench.

“Howard’s not exactly my first,” Bucky confirmed, trying to pull from Steve’s embrace.

Steve didn’t let him.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he protested, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to Bucky’s lips. “I meant, it was amazing. You’re amazing. Incredible. Magnificent. Swell, keen, aces, wonderful. Make me a damn mess.”

Bucky melted, though the guilt in his stomach remained.

“I’ve gotten around,” Bucky warned, opening his eyes to find Steve still looking at him like he’d hung the moon. “Men, women - ain’t like you.”

Steve laughed, pulling Bucky closer, effortlessly lifting him up, turning him around and settling him onto his lap. Like he didn't weigh an ounce. Though Bucky knew well enough why he could, it still startled him, left him tense until he was in place. Then Steve’s arms wrapped around his torso, pulling back against his broad chest, and Bucky melted once more. It was impossible not to. He felt so _safe_.

“Never thought you were,” Steve murmured into his ear. “Doesn’t mean I’m any less than head-over-heels for you. Not like you care that I’ve never... Why am I gonna care you get around? Like I didn’t know that, jerk.”

Relief made Bucky laugh and he turned his head to catch Steve’s lips. They kissed until the water grew cold, Bucky in Steve's lap, their hands exploring each other. Bucky felt like he was floating, never wanting the moment to end. As if the dream would end if they left the tub.

“Water's cold,” Steve murmured against Bucky's lips.

“Mmhmm.”

“Should get us a room,” Steve said.

“Just a little longer,” Bucky pleased, but Steve shook his head.

“Getting a room isn't going to make me change my mind.”

Bucky felt himself blush, sitting back to look up at Steve.

“That obvious?” he asked.

Steve kissed his nose.

“Just know you. I,” Steve cleared his throat, blushed, and then tightened his jaw. “I love you, Bucky.” The declaration was defiant, as if Steve expected Bucy to argue with him, or fight about it. “I love you. I don't care how many people you've been with. You just… No more, okay? Just me from now on.”

“You askin’ me to go steady, Rogers?” Bucky asked incredulously.

Steve nodded once, with all the conviction he could muster.

“I'd ask you to marry me if I could. This is the next best thing.”

Heart beating as hard and fast as when Steve had first kissed him, Bucky nodded. He surged back into another kiss, but Steve was pulling him away a moment later, holding him by the shoulders.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Bucky practically shouted, rolling his eyes. “Of course it's a fucking yes. What am I, stupid?”

“Yes,” Steve said with such a straight face that Bucky doubled over laughing against Steve's chest. Steve just chuckled, wrapping his arms around Bucky's back and holding him close. Smiling against Steve's skin, Bucky let himself relax once more. There was no place he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr ](http://cleo4u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
